


Root, Root, Root for the Home Team

by Lisse



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Baseball, Gen, Hetalia Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-25
Updated: 2009-03-25
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisse/pseuds/Lisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not about Japan beating South Korea in the World Baseball Classic. This is about the two idiots who refuse to leave the bleachers after the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Root, Root, Root for the Home Team

“You _cheated_ ,” Korea says. “I don't know how you cheated, but you totally _did_.”

They are the last two spectators left, slouched somewhere in the bleachers among empty cups and discarded wrappers. There are people bustling around and cleaning, but either they haven't noticed the wayward countries or they know better than to evict them.

“I did not cheat,” Japan says. He is wearing a hat with his flag stitched on it and is sitting very properly, hands folded in his lap – but only because Korea is somehow managing to effortlessly sprawl across three levels of bleachers at once. “I didn't need to cheat,” he adds. “I won.”

“Yeah, in _extra innings_.”

“I still beat you.”

“You almost didn't.”

“Did too,” Japan says, and then hastily pulls his hat down over his eyes so he won't have to see Korea smirking at him.

The other nation retaliates by waving one of his many, many flags under Japan's nose. “You won and you're _still_ sulking.” He sounds far too pleased with the situation, especially for someone who just _lost_.

“I am not sulking,” Japan says with as much dignity as he can muster – which is quite a lot, even with the South Korean flag still dancing merrily mere centimeters from his face. “You, however, are being annoying.”

Korea rolls his eyes. “Oh, like you'd be any different if you'd lost.”

Japan makes a non-committal sound to indicate that no, he'd be trying to chuck Korea over the railing and probably getting kicked in the face for his efforts, but there isn't much truth behind it. All things considered, this is a remarkably peaceful conversation for the two of them to have and he suspects they both know it. Certainly he does, and Korea has never been half as ridiculously oblivious as he pretends to be.

“I suppose you didn't play too badly,” he acknowledges after a moment of perfectly awkward silence. “You did beat Venezuela.”

“Of course I did,” Korea says cheerfully, all megawatt smiles. “And next time I'm kicking your _ass_ , cheater.”

Japan sighs, slouches as much as dignity allows, and tries to hide under his cap.


End file.
